The present invention relates to fluoropolymers essentially formed by a mixture of a fluoroelastomer and a semicrystalline fluoropolymer usable for sealing manufactured articles in the electronic, optical and pharmaceutical industry.
More specifically the present invention relates to fluoropolymers formed by a mixture of a fluoroelastomer and a semicrystalline fluoropolymer, characterized by improved mechanical properties combined with good properties of elastic retention (lower compression set) and very good surface appearance without roughness. It is well known that one of the fluoroelastomer uses is the preparation of O-rings for seals: for this application it is essential that the O-ring surface is smooth.
The use of fluoroelastomers containing polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) particles to improve the properties of abrasion-resistance and of hot tearing the obtained manufactured articles is known in the prior art. As described in Japanese patent 57-107,336, the fluoroelastomer abrasion-resistance is improved by physically mixing solid curable fluoroelastomers with PTFE powders having a low molecular weight, in the range 500-200,000 as average molecular weight by number (Mn). Said PTFE is prepared by thermal decomposition at a temperature between 450xc2x0 C. and 600xc2x0 C. for prolonged times or by irradiation with ionic radiation of high molecular weight PTFE. An alternative method for obtaining PTFE having a low molecular weight is that to polymerize TFE in the presence of chain transfer agents. The fluoroelastomer and the PTFE powders are mixed in Banbury or in calender.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,879,362 and 4,904,726 mixtures of fluoroelastomers with resins of PTFE modified with the addition of comonomers such as hexafluoropropene (HFP), perfluoropropylvinylether (PPVE), etc., are used, in order to avoid PTFE fibrillation problems without losing the reinforcement properties that the PTFE gives to the obtained fluoroelastomers. The comonomer results much more present on the polymeric particle surface, so as to allow an uniform distribution in the fluoroelastomer without the formation of visible agglomerates. The latter should be the cause of fibrillation phenomena.
In EP 708,797 fluoroelastomer compositions formed by a fluoroelastomer and by a semicrystalline fluorinated filler in the form of micropowder which are obtained in curing compounds not containing metal species, are described. Said compositions give a low release of metal species under conditions where an high purity is required, but they show poor mechanical properties. Tests carried out by the Applicant (see the comparative Examples), have shown that the surface of the manufactured articles obtained from said fluoroelastomer compositions shows roughness. It is well known that in the O-ring preparation, typical fluoroelastomer application, surfaces having a low roughness in order to obtain good sealing properties, are required. The semicrystalline fluorinated filler is based on PTFE or PTFE modified with a comonomer and obtained by emulsion or suspension polymerization. The high molecular weight PTFE is subjected to irradiation, as above said, in order to reduce the molecular weight. This makes easier the PTFE milling produced by a suspension process; it eliminates the fibrillation and reduces the PTFE agglomeration obtained by an emulsion process.
The need was felt to have available fluoroelastomer compositions comprising a semicrystalline fluorinated filler having improved properties compared with those of the prior art and specifically with the following property combination:
improved mechanical properties
good elastic retention properties (lower compression setxe2x80x94very good seal)
very good surface appearance roughness free.
The Applicant has unexpectedly and surprisingly found that it is possible to obtain the combination of the above mentioned properties, by incorporating in the fluoroelastomer matrix PTFE particles or its copolymers having well defined sizes as specified hereinafter.
It is therefore an object of the present invention fluoropolymers comprising a fluoroelastomer matrix incorporating therein particles of a semicrystalline fluoropolymer latex formed by tetrafluoroethylene (TFE) homopolymers, or TFE copolymers with one or more monomers containing at least one ethylene unsaturation in amounts ranging from 0.01% to 10% by moles, preferably from 0.05% to 5% by moles, wherein the average particle sizes of the semicrystalline fluoropolymer latex range from 10 to 100 nm, preferably from 10 to 60 nm. Also semycrystalline fluoropolymers wherein the latex particle sizes have the above mentioned value for at least 60% by weight, preferably 70% by weight of the semicrystalline fluoropolymer, can be used.
The invention compositions are obtainable by mixing the semicrystalline fluoropolymer latex with the fluoroelastomer latex and subsequent coagulation. Alternatively the invention compositions can be polymerized in the same reactor in two subsequent steps: in a first step the semicrystalline fluoropolymer with the mentioned nanometric sizes is polymerized and in a second step the fluoroelastomer is polymerized. By operating in this way the fluoroelastomer should cover the semicrystalline fluoropolymer latex particles, allowing to obtain a very good dispersion of the latter in the fluoroelastomer.
The semicrystalline fluoropolymer amount inside the fluoroelastomer matrix is in the range 2%-40% by weight, preferably 5-30% by weight, more preferably 10-20% by weight on the total of the polymeric mixture.
The semicrystalline fluoropolymer particles having the above mentioned sizes are obtainable for example by a polymerization process in an aqueous microemulsion of perfluoropolyoxyalkylenes as described for example in the European patent application EP 99112083.3 in the name of the Applicant, herein incorporated by reference. Microemulsion polymerization methods can also be used, wherein the oil phase is formed by polymerizable unsaturated monomers, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,346 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,648.
The fluoroelastomers can be prepared by copolymerization of the monomers in aqueous emulsion, according to well known methods in the prior art, in the presence of radical initiators (for example alkaline or ammonium persulphates, perphosphates, perborates, percarbonates), optionally in combination with ferrous, cuprous or silver salts, or of other easily oxidizable metals. In the reaction medium also surfactants of various kind, among which the fluorinated surfactants are particularly preferrred, are usually present.
Alternatively the fluoroelastomers can be prepared in bulk or in suspension, in an organic liquid in which a suitable radical initiator is present, according to well known techniques.
The polymerization reaction is generally carried out at temperatures in the range 25xc2x0-150xc2x0 C., under a pressure up to 10 MPa.
The fluoroelastomers are preferably prepared in microemulsion of perfluoropolyoxyalkylens, according to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,789,717 and 4,864,006.
The Applicant has found that in order to obtain the results of the present invention it is essential that the semi-crystalline fluoropolymer filler latex has the mentioned nanometric sizes, while the size of the latex of the fluoroelastomer is not critical.
When the semi-crystalline fluorinated filler is based on modified PTFE, for its preparation comonomers having an ethylene unsaturation both of hydrogenated and fluorinated type, can be used. Among those hydrogenated, ethylene, propylene, acrylic monomers, for example methylmethacrylate, (meth)acrylic acid, butylacrylate, hydroxyethylhexyl-acrylate, styrene monomers can be mentioned.
Among the fluorinated comonomers we can mention:
perfluoroolefins C3-C8, such as hexafluoropropene (HFP), hexafluoroisobutene;
hydrogenated fluorolefins C2-C8, such as vinyl fluoride (VF), vinylidene fluoride (VDF), trifluoroethylene, perfluoroalkylethylene CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94Rf, wherein Rf is a perfluoroalkyl C1-C6;
chloro- and/or bromo- and/or iodo-fluoroolefins C2-C8, such as chlorotrifluoroethylene (CTFE);
(per)fluoroalkylvinylethers (PAVE) CF2xe2x95x90CFORf, wherein Rf is a (per)fluoroalkyl C1-C6, for example CF3, C2F5, C3F7;
(per)fluoro-oxyalkylvinylethers CF2xe2x95x90CFOX, wherein X is: an alkyl C1-C12, or an oxyalkyl C1-C12, or a (per)fluorooxyalkyl C1-C12 having one or more ether groups, for example perfluoro-2-propoxy-propyl; fluorodioxoles, preferably perfluorodioxoles.
PAVEs are preferred comonomers, specifically perfluoromethyl-, ethyl-, propylvinylether and fluorodioxoles, preferably perfluorodioxoles.
The fluoroelastomers used in the present invention belong to the following classes:
(1) VDF-based copolymers, wherein VDF is copolymerized with at least one comonomer selected from the following: perfluoroolefins C2-C8, such as tetrafluoroethylene (TFE), hexafluoropropene (HFP); chloro- and/or bromo- and/or iodo-fluoroolefins C2-C8, such as chlorotrifluoroethylene (CTFE) and bromotrifluoroethylene; (per)fluoroalkylvinylethers (PAVE) CF2xe2x95x90CFORf, wherein Rf is a (per)-fluoroalkyl C1-C6, for example trifluoromethyl, bromodifluoromethyl, pentafluoropropyl; perfluorooxyalkylvinylethers CF2xe2x95x90CFOX, wherein X is a perfluorooxyalkyl C1-C12 having one or more ether groups, for example perfluoro-2-propoxy-propyl; non fluorinated olefins (Ol) C2-C8, for example ethylene and propylene;
(2) TFE-based copolymers, wherein TFE is copolymerized with at least one comonomer selected from the following: (per)fluoroalkylvinylethers (PAVE) CF2xe2x95x90CFORf, wherein Rf is as above defined; perfluoro-oxyalkylvinylethers CF2xe2x95x90CFOX, wherein X is as above defined; fluoroolefins C2-C8 containing hydrogen and/or chloro and/or bromo and/or iodo atoms; non fluorinated olefins (Ol) C2-C8; perfluorovinylethers containing hydrocyanic groups as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,281,092, 5,447,993, 5,789,489.
Preferably the invention fluoroelastomers contain perfluorinated monomers, and preferably the base structure of these fluoroelastomers is selected from the copolymers of class (2), wherein TFE is polymerized with one or more perfluorinated comonomers as above mentioned.
Within the above defined classes, preferred compositions by moles of the monomers forming the base structure of the fluoroelastomer are the following:
(a) vinylidene fluoride (VDF) 45-85%, hexa-fluoropropene (HFP) 15-45%, tetrafluoroethylene (TFE) 0-30%;
(b) vinylidene fluoride (VDF) 50-80%, perfluoroalkylvinylether (PAVE) 5-50%, tetrafluoroethylene (TFE) 0-20%;
(c) vinylidene fluoride (VDF) 20-30%, non fluorinated olefins (Ol) C2-C810-30%, hexafluoropropene (HFP) and/or perfluoroalkylvinylether (PAVE) 18-27%, tetrafluoroethylene (TFE) 10-30%;
(d) tetrafluoroethylene (TFE) 50-80%, perfluoroalkylvinylether (PAVE) 20-50%;
(e) tetrafluoroethylene (TFE) 45-65%, non fluorinated olefins (Ol) C2-C820-55%, vinylidene fluoride 0-30%;
(f) tetrafluoroethylene (TFE) 32-60% by moles, non fluorinated olefins (Ol) C2-C810-40%, perfluoroalkylvinylether (PAVE) 20-40%;
(g) tetrafluoroethylene (TFE) 33-75%, perfluoroalkylvinylether (PAVE) 15-45%, vinylidene fluoride (VDF) 5-30%.
Specific particularly preferred compositions are:
(d) TFE 50-80%, PAVE 20-50%;
(g) TFE 33-75%, PAVE 15-45%, VDF 5-30%.
Optionally the fluoroelastomers comprise also monomer units deriving from a bis-olefin having general formula: 
wherein:
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, equal to or different from each other, are H or alkyls C1-C5;
Z is a linear or branched, alkylene or cycloalkylene C1-C18 radical, optionally containing oxygen atoms, preferably at least partially fluorinated, or a (per)fluoropolyoxyalkylene radical, as described in EP 661,304 in the name of the Applicant.
The unit amount in the chain deriving from said bisolefins is generally in the range 0.01-1.0 by moles, preferably 0.03-0.5 by moles, still more preferably 0.05-0.2% by moles for 100 moles of the other above mentioned monomer units forming the fluoroelastomer base structure.
The fluoropolymers of the present invention can be cured by peroxidic route, wherefore they preferably contain along the chain and/or in terminal position of the macromolecules iodine and/or bromine atoms. The introduction of such iodine and/or bromine atoms can be achieved by addition, in the reaction mixture, of brominated and/or iodinated cure-site comonomers, such as bromo and/or iodo olefins having from 2 to 10 carbon atoms (as described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,035,565 and 4,694,045), or iodo and/or bromo fluoroalkylvinylethers (as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,745,165, 4,564,662 and EP 199,138), in such amounts so that the content of cure-site comonomers in the final product is generally in the range 0.05-2 moles for 100 moles of the other base monomer units.
Other usable iodinated compounds are the triodinated deriving from triazines as described in European patent application EP 860,436 and in the European patent application EP 99114823.0.
Alternatively or also in association with the cure-site comonomers it is possible to introduce iodine and/or bromine end atoms by addition to the reaction mixture of iodinated and/or brominated chain transfer agents, such as for example the compounds of formula Rf(I)x(Br)y, wherein Rf is a (per)fluoroalkyl or a (per)fluorochloroalkyl having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, while x and y are integers between 0 and 2, with 1xe2x89xa6x+yxe2x89xa62 (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,243,770 and 4,943,622). It is also possible to use, as chain transfer agents, alkaline or earth-alkaline metal iodides and/or bromides, according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,553.
In association with the chain transfer agents containing iodine and/or bromine, other chain transfer agents known in the prior art, such as ethyl acetate, diethylmalonate, etc., can be used.
Curing by peroxidic route is carried out, according to known techniques, by addition of a suitable peroxide capable to generate radicals by thermal decomposition. Among the most commonly used we mention: dialkylperoxides, such as for example di-terbutyl-peroxide and 2,5-dimethyl-2,5-di-(terbutylperoxy)hexane; dicumyl peroxide; dibenzoyl peroxide; diterbutyl perbenzoate; di[1,3-dimethyl-3-(terbutylperoxy)-butyl]carbonate. Other peroxidic systems are described, for example, in European patent applications EP 136,596 and EP 410,351.
To the compound (curable blend) other products are then added, such as:
(a) curing coagents, in an amount generally in the range 0.5-10%, preferably 1-7% by weight with respect to the polymer; among them, triallyl-cyanurate; triallyl-isocyanurate (TAIC); tris(diallylamine)-s-triazine; triallylphosphite; N,N-diallyl-acrylamide; N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraallyl-malonamide; trivinyl-isoyanurate; 2,4,6-trivinyl-methyltrisiloxane, etc., are commonly used; TAIC is particularly preferred; other preferred crosslinking agents are bis-olefins described in the European patent application EP 769,520. Other crosslinking agents which can be used are the triazines described in the European patent applications EP 860,436 and WO97/05122.
(b) optionally a metal compound, in an amount in the range 1-15%, preferably 2-10%, by weight with respect to the polymer, selected from oxides or hydroxides of divalent metals, such as for example, Mg, Zn, Ca or Pb, optionally associated to a weak acid salt, such as for example stearates, benzoates, carbonates, oxalates or phosphites of Ba, Na, K, Pb, Ca;
(c) optionally acid acceptors of the non metal oxide type, such as 1,8 bis dimethyl amino naphthalene, octadecylamine etc. as described in EP 708,797.
(d) other conventional additives, such as thickening fillers, pigments, antioxidants, stabilizers and the like.
When the fluoroelastomer matrix contains cyano groups, the fluoropolymer curing of the present invention is carried out by using as crosslinking agents tin organic compounds or di-aromatic aminic compounds, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,394,489, 5,767,204, 5,789,509. This type of curing can be associated to a curing of peroxidic type, when the fluoroelastomer matrix contains iodine or bromine atoms, preferably end atoms, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,993.
The present invention will be better illustrated by the following Examples, which have a merely indicative but not limitative purpose of the scope of the invention itself.